An Unlikely Pair
by Wings110
Summary: A quick story of Vira and Balthazar, probably a oneshot :
1. Chapter 1

_Beauty came and beauty went_

_A bitter image in your head_

_A mirror, so twisted_

_It tells you such lies_

_It whispers them until_

_You start to despise_

_Every flaw, every fault_

_You could, you would_

_Do anything to get that beauty back_

_I can make you beautiful_

The acara lounged amongst a field of flowers, laying upon a bed of wilted and dieing petals. Drooping daisies tickled at her arms and legs as she stretched slowly, drawing one arm up behind her head and letting her bat-like wings spread out around her. Not once did she pull her eye sight away from the mirror, where black-rimmed red eyes frowned back at her. Lazily, she traced a red claw up along one of the thick, crooked horns that perched atop her forehead. She wrinkled her pink nose delicately, a look of contempt for the image the mirror reflected. She let a low rumbling snarl echo from her throat, throwing the mirror away in disgust. She sat up, her movements violent as she snatched a fistful of flowers, and watched as they sagged in her paw. She glared at them for a moment, with her upper lip curled into a sneer. Then, after a few seconds of contempt she sighed and gracefully leaned backwards into the flowers. She looped the stems, smooth fingers winding the daisies around each other until she had a long chain of the flowers. This didn't hold the acara's attention for long, as sharp eyes had caught movement in the mirror she had previously cast aside. She scrambled for it, grabbing it out of the dirt and sitting up straight so she was visible amongst the long stemmed flowers. She scanned the landscape around her, until the other creature was spotted. A flash of blue fur pounded through the flowers, scattering petals and stems with reckless abandon. The acara stood up, brushing off her black dress with a few flicks of her paws, she watched, with one hand on hip as the large blue lupe prowled his destructive way across the field. She watched as the massive creature paused and sniffed the air, whipping his slobbery jowl around in her direction. She held her ground almost stubbornly as he raced towards her. She gripped her mirror tighter by her side and clenched her other paw into a fist, narrowing her eyes into a glare directed at the beast that approached her. The lupe was closing in and she waited until he was a mere metre away before raising her mirror swiftly, so it angled the sun towards the lupe's eyes. The large creature yelped, recoiling, but loosing his grip on the ground and continuing to slide forwards. The acara let out a shrill scream as she was batted away with one large flailing paw. She sailed through the air for a few seconds, before tumbling ears over combat boots into the flowers.

"Vira?"

The acara sat up in response and found a very unapologetic lupe sitting and meeting her infamous death glare with an expression of utter boredom.

"Yes" Vira answered through gritted fangs, her powerful angry being act diminished slightly by the daisy that hung across her ear.

"Balthazar I presume" she said tersely, standing up and looking the lupe up and down with a scrutinizing eye. He was at least two heads taller than her, if not more and he was definitely the bulkier of the two with thick muscles bulging under course fur. Across his back, was a large satchel. The glass jars held inside clinking against each other when he moved. Balthazar nodded.

"Yeh. Thought you was one of those faeries" he said offhandedly in a vague, but again unapologetic, explanation as to why he charged. Vira blinked slowly, letting her mouth drop ajar. He thought she was a faerie… Vira let herself smile at the thought, and let her vanities overcome her for the moment. She made to look at herself in her mirror, but found that she was not holding it anymore and was merely staring at her empty palm. She quickly presumed it had been flung away in the collision and swung around, tail moving whip like behind her. Sharp eyes caught sight of a glint of light, the sun reflecting off the glass, she ran towards it but slowed when she found it with a large ugly crack down the middle, and smaller ones rippling out from the centre. She stared at it; ears drooping in dismay and visibly cringing as she looked at her self in it, the image reflected back more gruesome and distorted than ever.

Balthazar then made the unfortunate mistake of impeding on her self pity, with a rather loud and intrusive cough. VIra turned at him, eyes blazing and the mirror held out threateningly at the large lupe's nose.

"Look what you did!" she shrieked, lobbing the useless mirror at Balthazar and hitting him right in the nose. Balthazar yelped, rough exterior momentarily forgotten as he took a step back with one paw rubbing his nose. He snorted, sniffing loudly to test out his injured extremity. The mirror had done no considerable damage and so he decided he would let the acara off the hook for now.

"I didn' do nothin'" Balthazar said defensively.

"Oh yeh?" Vira spat back, "then who is smart guy?" she asked a little viciously.

"I'd say that rock did most 'o the breakin'" Balthazar said offhandedly, examining a claw while watching Vira's reaction from the corner of his eye. Vira blinked dumbly, mouth ajar as she processed the answer. A sliver of a smile twitched on her lips.

"Or, or, gravity?" she suggested with a weak giggle. Balthazar laughed, although it had been directed at the weak attempt of a joke on Vira's part. He himself, of course, was a master of humour. Catching faeries in bottles? Side-splitting, he was chuckling just thinking of it.

Vira eyed him with vague suspicion.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked, her tone starting to sound cold again. Balthazar shook his head.

"Nah, nah, 'course not. Was a joke see?" he assured her for safety's sake. He was sure she had another mirror hidden behind those huge ears of hers. Vira seemed to accept this and nodded slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Absent-mindedly, Balthazar scratched one sharp nail in the dirt, still watching Vira curiously from the corner of his eye

Absent-mindedly, Balthazar scratched one sharp nail in the dirt, still watching Vira curiously from the corner of his eye. A silence hung between them, thick and uneasy. Vira stood straight, her gaze emotionless as she examined her nails with a distinct air of vain superiority. It was the large blue lupe who cracked, and broke the silence with a loud and intrusive clearing of his throat. Vira's eyes snapped towards him at the gruff sound, looking almost accusingly. Enough so that it made Balthazar wonder what he had done. Balthazar shuffled on the spot, and the fog of silence threatened to return if it wasn't for the gentle clinking of glass against glass in the bag on his back.  
"Wanna see my faeries?" he asked, grinning with a glint of excitement in his eyes. Vira's own eyes lost the accusing stare, exchanging it for something a little more curious.  
"Faeries you say?" she asked delicately, her eyes catching on Balthazar's bag. The idea appealed to her. Without realising it, a sinister smile stretched out her mouth at the thought of the pretty little creatures trapped and caught like bugs.  
"Yeh. Faeries" Balthazar nodded affirmative.  
"Lets see them then" Vira said, hands on her hips as she waited.  
"As ye' wish" Balthazar chuckled, twisting and pulling a large glass jar from the depths of his bag. In the bottom, sat a faerie who glowed blue and appeared to be sleeping. Cruelly, Balthazar shook the jar, sending blue sparks flying from the poor faerie as she was sent flying from one side of the glass prison to the other. Balthazar set it on the ground, where Vira watched it with a cruel sort of fascination.

While the acara was distracted, Balthazar pulled out another jar. An empty one, and just a bit bigger than the first. The large blue lupe watched Vira as he slowly unscrewed the lid, her large ears twitched but she did not look up from where she prodded at the glass. She laughed when the faerie covered her ears. The only time she looked away from the faerie was when she felt the sharp pincers of claws piercing her clothes and pinching her skin.  
"Ow! What are you doing?!" she protested shrilly, suddenly realising that the claws belonged to Balthazar. Balthazar merely chuckled and proceeded to stuff the petite acara into the empty jar.  
"Hey! Stop it! Balthazar you big lump, let me go!" she continued to shout, thrashing, fighting and biting when she could. Despite her best efforts, Vira was soon trapped. She hit clenched paws against the glass, cursing vulgarly even though her words were muffled to Balthazar now. Balthazar lifted the jar, and Vira tumbled sideways, much like the blue faerie had. She sat up, rubbing her head and glared daggers at Balthazar, his face distorted through the glass.  
"What can I say? Is my nature" Balthazar said, sounding extremely unapologetic. Vira kicked out with one foot, aiming for his nose, through the jar.

Balthazar whistled as he packed the faerie, and the newest recruit, back into his bag. The cheerful whistling effectively cut out any annoying muffled yells from Vira's jar. He slung the bag back onto his back. He tapped the side of Vira's jar through the bag to get her attention, and just loud enough for the captive acar to hear, he spoke.  
"Shouldn' have thumped my snout with that mirror"


End file.
